


Birthday Sex

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better birthday gift to give your boyfriend Misha than birthday sex amiright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> my first Misha fic, yay! I wrote this last week for Misha's birthday :-)
> 
> pls know that I respect the hell out of misha and vicki’s relationship, and this fic is just for fun. if you don’t like reading fics involving real actors, don’t read this. this is purely for fun and in honor of the bae overlord’s birthday today. I hope you guys enjoy!

Today was Misha’s birthday, and you and Misha were currently on your way to a birthday dinner with the Ackles and Padaleckis. 

Tonight was going to be a test to see how much you and Misha could behave yourselves, because not only were you practically all over each other all the time, but you also had a surprise birthday present for when the two of you got home.

Which was, of course, birthday sex. 

You picked yourself out an adorable lingerie outfit from Victoria’s Secret to surprise him with, and you couldn’t wait to show it to him. You knew how much he loved when you dressed up for him, and because it was his birthday, you just couldn’t resist.

You and Misha finally arrived at the fancy restaurant, Misha coming around to your side and opening the door for you.

“Thank you baby,” you smiled, kissing him on the lips quickly. 

Lacing his fingers through yours, Misha guided you into the restaurant where you met with Jensen, Danneel, Jared, and Gen.

“Hey guys!” you greeted them, smiling as the each came over to hug you and Misha.

“Happy birthday, man,” Jensen and Jared greeted Misha, giving him a quick hug before you were all ushered to the table.

All of you made fun conversation for a while until the waiter came to take your orders, and you just couldn’t help yourself. While everyone else was distracted as they ordered their dinner, you took the opportunity to give Misha a little teaser for what was to come.

Your hand latched onto his thigh as you leaned into him, effectively capturing his attention as he whipped his head towards you. “I cannot  _wait_  to give you your birthday present tonight, Misha,” you whispered in his ear, your hand sliding up towards his cock. “I’ve been waiting all day. It’s all I can think about; your hard cock filling me up, my wet, hot pussy clenching around you. You gonna take what’s yours tonight, Mr. Collins?” you teased, placing an innocent kiss to the side of his neck.

Misha immediately grabbed the hand that was rubbing the tent in his pants and swallowed thickly, his blue eyes now almost black with lust as he stared you down. “If you’re not careful, I’m going to take what’s mine right here and now on this table, in front of the entire restaurant,” he warned, his voice lower than usual.

His words went straight to your core, subconsciously licking your lips as you smirked at him. You decided to play fair…for now. You kissed his cheek and placed your hand back in your lap. “Promises, promises.”

The rest of the dinner went smoothly; you and Misha behaved yourselves as best you could, although there was the occasional thigh squeeze or lingering stare. Once everyone had paid, you stood behind Misha and watched with a small smile as everyone said their goodbyes and wished him one last “happy birthday”.

Danneel and Gen suddenly approached you as the boys finished up their conversation, and they had smirks on their faces.

“So Y/N, what did you give Misha for his birthday?” Danneel asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

You smirked, looking down at your shoes. “I haven’t given it to him yet, but I will be giving him half of his present in the car on the way home,” you bit your lip and looked up at them, and both women went wild with giggles.

“What are you ladies laughing about over here?” Jensen came over and wrapped his arm around Danneel’s waist.

“Nothing, just talking about Misha’s birthday present,” you replied, trying to stifle a smirk. 

Misha approached you from behind and squeezed your hips, looking down at you with the dom eyebrow that made your pussy ache for him. 

“Oh really?” he asked, challenge in his voice.

“Mhmmmm. I’m pretty excited to give it to you,” you replied as you craned your neck up towards him, your voice low.

Misha leaned down close to you so that only you could hear. “Then why don’t we get out of here?” he spoke lowly, his hands sliding down and grabbing your ass. 

Danneel and Gen watched with knowing smirks while Jensen and Jared looked on with raised eyebrows. 

Misha cleared his throat, his stare leaving you to look up at his friends. “Welp, we better get going, guys. Thanks for dinner!” he said quickly, grabbing your hand and practically whisking you out of the restaurant.

You grinned as Misha started running towards the car, pulling you along as you tried to keep up. As soon as he reached the car, he pulled you towards him and twirled you around, pinning you between him and the passenger door.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” he growled in your ear, his hand sliding up your dress, running his finger along the seam of your panties.

You closed your eyes, arching your back towards him. “Oh please,” you breathed out. “I’m no worse than you. Just giving you taste of your own medicine.”

Misha looked up at you, giving you a slight puppy dog face. “On my birthday?”

You smirked at his adorable puppy eyes. “Yeah, cause I know you secretly love it.“

“True,” he admitted, and with that, he slammed his lips to yours, one hand pulling you closer by your waist as the other slid into your panties. “Fuck, Y/N. You’re so wet, how long have you been like this?” he pulled away and panted in your ear, rubbing a finger gently through your folds.

“All fucking day,” you gasped as his finger pushed inside you, crooking upwards. “Haven’t been able to stop thinking about what I’m going to do to you tonight.” 

Misha planted a lingering kiss on your lips, gently rubbing your clit in slow, circular motions. “Do you think you can make it till we get home?”

Looking up at him with an arched eyebrow, a devilish grin appeared on your face. “Oh, I can. But you won’t.”

Misha narrowed his eyes at you and opened his mouth to respond, but you opened your car door and slid inside, slamming it before he could get a word out. 

He immediately jogged over to the other side, opening the driver’s door and sliding in, shutting the door behind him. “What the hell do you mean I won’t make it till we get home?” 

You bit your lip and turned to the window next to you to avoid grinning. “Nothing! Nothing at all.” 

You suddenly felt a warm hand on your knee, and you turned to find Misha looking at you sternly. 

“Just know that if you pull anything on our drive home, two can play at that game, and there  _will_  be consequences.”

You placed your hand on top of his, looking into his eyes. “Nuh uh. Not tonight, baby. Tonight is aaall about you. And if you try to reciprocate, there will be consequences.” you mocked his words.

Misha smirked at you and licked his lips in response, taking his hand away and turning on the car. The drive home was about 15 minutes, and that’s about all you needed. 

About 5 minutes into the drive, you lifted your arms up and pretended to stretch, your left arm landing right on Misha’s thigh. He turned to you and laughed. 

“Are you trying to put the moves on me?” he asked, laughter still in his voice. 

You grinned at him, nodding in response. Slowly, you leaned over and slid your hand upwards, grabbing his limp cock through his pants and smirking as you felt him twitch under your touch. You began rubbing him gently through his pants, internally cheering as he hardened from your actions. 

“Y/N,” Misha growled as you began unbuckling his pants.

“What?” you asked with innocent eyes, sliding over until you were right beside him. 

“Road head? Really?” 

You shrugged, starting to put his belt back on. “If you really don’t want me to, then I guess I–” 

“Don’t stop,” Misha cut you off with a breathy tone. “Please.”

You grinned, kissing him on the cheek while you resumed unbuckling him. You reached inside his pants and pulled out his throbbing, thick cock. 

“Mmm, baby, you’re so hard. For me?” you teased, leaning your head down to lick the precum from his tip.

Misha’s hands tightened around the steering wheel, biting his hip. “God, yes.”

You wrapped your lips around his tip, groaning in pleasure as if you were sucking on your favorite lollipop. You pulled off, lowering your head further as you licked his shaft from the bottom to the top, your core practically aching with need as you heard him let out a guttural groan.

“Y/N, please,” Misha breathed out. 

You looked up, watching him as a sweat broke out across his forehead. “Please what?”

“Please, suck my cock,” he begged, sneaking a pleading glance down at you.

Your response was to wrap your mouth around him almost immediately, and he gasped as he subconsciously thrust upwards, his cock hitting the back of your throat. Trying your best to ignore your gag reflex, you bobbed your head up and down, groaning around him when he weaved his fingers through your hair to guide you deeper. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Misha groaned, panting as he drove a little faster in an attempt to get home quicker. 

You let an “mmmmm” around him, and he twitched in your mouth. You knew he was close, so you kept up your pace, bobbing your head and swirling your tongue around him. A minute later, he let out a guttural groan of your name, spilling into your mouth. You licked up every bit of what he gave you, not stopping until he was panting and pulling your hair to gently lift you off of him.

“Holy shit,” Misha panted.

You chuckled, smiling as you tucked him back into his pants and buckled his belt.

“Y/N, I’m serious,” he glanced over at you. “You are so fucking good with your mouth.”

“Thank you, baby. But I’m not done with you yet,” you said casually, scooting back over into your proper seat.

Misha moaned in response, clearly happy that his present was far from over. 

5 minutes later, you finally arrived back at the house you and Misha shared. He parked in the garage, getting out and jogging over to open your door for you. He offered his hand to you, which you gladly took with a smile.

“Such a gentleman,” you commented with a smile, which he returned.

“It’s the least I can do for the woman who just gave me the best blowjob ever,” he laughed, though had a serious glint in his eyes.

You rolled your eyes and turned to walk towards the door, turning around to find Misha still standing in the same spot, staring at you with a look of awe.

“You comin’, birthday boy?” you asked.

“I already did,” Misha joked, a sly smirk on his face.

“Ha ha, very funny,” you gave him an unamused face, though you were still smirking. 

Once the two of you were inside, you closed the door and pressed him up against it.

“Now that we’re home, I think it’s time to give you the rest of your present,” you spoke quietly, running a single finger down his chest and watching as he swallowed thickly. “Why don’t you meet me in the bedroom?”

Misha nodded vigorously, licking his lips.

You started to walk down the hall, but you stopped halfway, turning your head to speak to him. “Oh yeah, and Misha?”

“Yeah?” 

“You better be naked by the time I get in there,” you said sternly, turning around and heading into the other room, making sure you put a little extra sway in your hips as you walked.

As you entered the guest room, you heard Misha practically sprint upstairs to the room you shared, and you laughed. He was so eager. You couldn’t lie, though, so were you. You had been planning this night for months and you couldn’t wait to see it unfold.

Walking over to the guest bed, you leaned down and felt around for the Victoria’s Secret bag you had been hiding under there. Grabbing a hold of it, you lifted it up and dumped the contents on the bed. You were so fucking excited for his reaction. You weren’t always super confident in your body, but Misha made you feel like the sexiest woman in the world. When you were with him, you felt like a goddess.

You quickly undressed and slipped on the black lace lingerie outfit, walking into the guest bathroom and seeing how you looked. After you fluffed your hair a bit and touched up your makeup, you did a once-over and decided you looked great. Slipping on a black silk robe and tying it together, you tiptoed out of the room and up the stairs. 

“Babe?” you heard Misha call out. He already sounded desperate, to which you smirked at.

You finally made it up the stairs, walking over to your bedroom and peaking your head in. You bit you lip at the sight; he was laying in bed completely naked, as you asked, and his cock was already hard again, resting against his stomach. His face was flushed, hair mussed up. You could tell he had been running his hands through it.

“Damn,” you whispered.

Misha lifted his head up at the sound, and he looked so desperate. “Baby, let me see you, please.”

Obeying his request, you took a few steps into the room, slowly untying your robe but keeping the tie in your hand. The black silk fell a bit, and you rolled your shoulders back, letting it fall over and slide down your body until it hit the floor. You looked up at him, waiting for his reaction. 

“God damn….” Misha breathed out, his cock twitching as he took in the sight of you. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” you whispered, walking slowly over to the bed with your robe tie in hand. You stopped for a moment and picked up the tie he had been wearing earlier that night before he threw it on the floor. This’ll come in handy, you thought. 

“Fuck, Y/N, I feel bad for all the sorry bastards who don’t get to see you like this. You look incredible,” Misha sounded absolutely wrecked, unable to take his eyes off of you. 

You licked your lips, smiling as you sat on the very end of the bed. “So…you like it?”

“Best fucking birthday present ever. The things I wanna do to you right now….” he trailed off, shaking his head as he licked his lips.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me after I do what I want with you,” you spoke quietly, crawling over him with both ties and straddling his waist.

“What do you wanna do to me?” Misha challenged, smirking up at you. 

You leaned over and grabbed his right hand, holding it up to the bedpost. “I wanna tie you up and make you beg, baby. I wanna worship you,” you replied, tying his hand to the bedpost.

“Holy fuck, Y/N,” Misha exhaled sharply, his head slamming back into the pillows as you tied his left hand to the bedpost. 

You sat back, admiring your work. “Mmm, Misha, you look so fucking good tied up for me. I’m so wet for you right now, do you wanna taste?”

“Fuck, yes, please let me taste you,” Misha groaned.

You snuck your hand down your soft panties, letting out an “ _oh_ ” as you gathered some of your slick onto your finger. Misha’s cock was practically throbbing and pulsing just watching you, and he shifted uncomfortably as he groaned. You pulled your hand out, lifting it up to Misha’s mouth and letting him suck. He let out a delicious  _“mmmmm”_  sound, swirling his tongue around your finger, desperate to get every last drop. You bit your lip, pulling your finger from his mouth with a quiet “pop”.

“Please let me eat you out, oh my god, I need more of you, wanna feel you come on my tongue,” Misha begged, his hands twitching in his bindings with the need to touch you, feel you.

“You want me to sit on your face while I ride your tongue? Is that what you want?” you teased, your hand slowly jacking him off to relieve some of the tension for him. 

He groaned loudly at the desperately needed contact, and began nodding his head vigorously. “Yes.”

“Good boy,” you replied, pulling your panties down and moving up on him until your soaked, aching pussy was right in front of his mouth. He wasted no time before his tongue was lapping at your folds, groaning at your taste like he was a starved man. He circled your clit, taking his time with your sensitive nub before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, leaving you crying out and desperately reaching out for anything to hold onto. You settled for the headboard, latching onto it with a vice-like grip when Misha’s long, smooth tongue entered you, licking upwards and making you shudder above him. 

“Fuck, Misha! Please, don’t stop!” you cried out, your hips beginning to move back and forth as you rode his tongue. 

Misha moaned in response, never stopping his motions until you came screaming, riding your orgasm out until the sensitivity became too much. 

“And you say I’m good with  _my_  mouth,” you chuckled, still catching your breath as you moved yourself to straddle his hips once more. “You and that tongue are gonna be the death of me.”

“I can’t help it,” he responded, licking his lips. “You taste fucking incredible.”

You immediately leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, moaning as you tasted yourself on his tongue. “I love you,” you whispered against his mouth.

“I love you,” Misha responded, a fond smile on his face.

You moved down once more until your still-soaked core was right up against his raging erection. Placing your hands on his chest, you moved your hips forward just a bit to rock yourself against him, Misha’s mouth forming the perfect “o” at your actions.

“I wanna touch you so bad,” Misha sounded breathy, his chest heaving as you rubbed your pussy against him a little harder.

“You wanna touch me? Where do you wanna touch me?” you asked, setting up a rhythm and rubbing yourself on him even faster.

“Everywhere.”

“You wanna fuck me?” you asked, panting from how delicious the friction was between the two of you.

“Wanna fuck you into this mattress like you deserve,” he growled, thrusting his hips upwards in time with your movements, making you whimper.

How could you say no to that?

“Just for you, birthday boy,” you replied, leaning up and quickly untying him from the headboard. 

He groaned as his hands immediately flew to your waist, lifting you up and moving you so that he was on top. He slammed his lips into yours, pushing your legs up so that your knees were next to your head, almost bending you in half. With one smooth thrust, he filled you to the hilt, already hitting your sweet spot with incredible precision. You both cried out loudly, the relief at finally fucking was almost too much. He immediately set up a brutal pace that had your bed squeaking and the headboard slamming into the wall with every thrust, your nails digging into his back and leaving behind red scratches as you tried desperately to hold onto him. 

“Misha, oh god, yes!” you shouted, heat beginning to simmer in your lower belly.

The only sounds filling the room were Misha’s grunts, your moans, the squeak of the bed and the sound of skin slapping on skin. It was intoxicating and only served to arouse you even further. Misha suddenly snuck his hand down between the two of you and rubbed harshly at your clit, and the fire in your belly exploded in white hot pleasure. You cried out his name loudly, ecstasy filling your veins until you were trembling. Your pussy clenched impossibly tight around him, sending him into one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. He let out a guttural groan as he buried his face in your neck and shuddered above you. 

Several moments passed as Misha stayed inside you, both of you trying to catch your breath as you drew light circles on his back. He let out a soft grunt, moving to slowly pull out of you, despite your protests. He collapsed beside you, automatically pulling you to his chest and capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. 

“I am the luckiest man on this planet,” Misha murmured in your ear, running his hands softly through your hair.

You leaned up and pecked his lips, looking lovingly into his eyes.

“Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
